Mentes sucias
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Tsuna, a sus veintidós años, no esperaba enamorarse de un hombre veinte años mayor que él y mucho más dominante. Aunque para Tsuna, eso es lo más excitante.


**Nota: **Holaaa! Hace mucho que no me pasaba por acá. El día de les traigo este one-shot de temática BDSM (Bondage, Disciplina, Dominación y Sumisión, Sadismo y Masoquismo), esta historia va más para la dominación y sumisión. Esta historia participa en el reto de los guardianes del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club). Mmm no sé qué más decir…

Sin más a leer…

**Mentes sucias**

_**Deseo **_

Tsuna estaba jodido y lo sabía muy bien. Volvió, muy disimuladamente, su mirada hacia la espalda de su tutor y fue admirándolo, tomándose su tiempo; desde sus anchos hombros, siguiendo por su angosta cintura y terminando en ese redondeado trasero enfundado en un pulcro y bien liso pantalón de vestir.

Tsuna maldijo para sus adentro.

No era justo. Cuando se supone que tendría ayuda para poder sobrevivir en la universidad, lo único que obtiene es una sexi distracción. No sabía si amar u odiar a su madre por conseguirle ese tutor.

"¡Presta atención, dame-Tsuna!" y una tiza voladora choco contra su frente. O si, también amaba sus regaños. Pero más ama sus miradas de aprobación.

"Lo siento" susurro y puso acara de pena. Suele distraerse mucho, eso era un hecho, pero la verdad es que Reborn sabía enseñar como ningún otro profesor y gracias a eso pudo aprobar cada examen en la última semana.

Esos ojos oscuros lo examinaron. Reborn despeino una de sus patillas y se quedó pensando con la mirada fija en él por unos cuantos minutos. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Reborn volvió al pizarrón que su madre puso en su cuarto y dijo que iban a empezar de nuevo.

A pesar que Reborn ya sabía casi todo de su corta vida, Tsuna no sabía casi nada de su tutor. Solo lo básico, nombre y apellido, le doblaba en edad y que es profesor de secundaria ya que para él es muy divertido torturar a esos pobres infelices. Y dicho por el mismo Reborn. No obstante, eso no hacía que lo admirara menos.

.

.

.

_**Espia**_

Ya era casi de noche cuando Reborn se fue de la casa Sawada. Tsuna se recostó en su cama y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tocarse. Presiono lo más fuerte que pudo su entrepierna y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, un suspiro salió de su boca y aunque intento silenciar los siguientes, no pudo.

Unos segundos después metió su mano dentro del pantalón y se bajó un poco las prendas para poder liberar su erección. Se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a masturbarse. Su mano iba de arriba hacia abajo, primero lento y presionando un poco el glande, después fue más rápido, presionándose cada vez más hasta que la inminente eyaculación llego. Tsuna mordió su labio inferior para evitar gritar. Cuando pararon los temblores pudo suspira de satisfacción.

Decidió que por ese día era más que suficiente así que rodo sobre su cama, mirando hacia la puerta, listo para bajar, pero su más grande deseo y temor sucedió.

Ahí estaba él. Su sexi tutor estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo como un depredador. Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en él, midiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, analizando todo su ser.

Tsuna no pudo evitar gritar del susto y automáticamente se tapó con una manta, eso causo que Reborn volviera a mirarlo y alzara una ceja.

"Un poco tarde para ser pudoroso" dijo con voz ronca.

De todas formas, Tsuna se tapó y se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de su cama. No pudo evitar empezar a hiperventilar y el pánico se apodero de él.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿No iba a ver más a Reborn por causa de ese incidente? No lo sabía y eso lo asustaba. Sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía a su lado.

"Tranquilo" susurro Reborn, estaba muy cerca de él y eso sorprendió a Tsuna.

Una mano revolvió sus cabellos y se mantuvo posada durante un rato sobre su cabeza, hasta que logro calmarse.

"¿Vas a renunciar?" preguntó Tsuna.

Reborn parecía divertido.

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Tsuna bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. No le iba a responder lo obvio. Reborn siguió acariciando sus cabellos, lento y suave. Tanto así que hace que Tsuna casi termine dormido.

"Solo volví por un libro" Reborn se separó y se fue hacia la mesita baja donde estaban los cuadernos de Tsuna.

"Te recomiendo que le pongas seguro a la puerta del cuarto" Reborn le guiño un ojo y desapareció del lugar.

Tsuna se quejó de la vergüenza y esta vez se tapó hasta la cabeza.

"Estúpido Reborn" susurro.

.

.

.

_**Toques **_

Tsuna vio el imponente edificio frente a él. Parecía costoso. ¿Entonces un profesor de universidad podía costearse un lugar así?

No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo. También quería saber cómo era su casa por dentro… tal vez su cama…

En fin, Tsuna estaba retorciéndose de la alegría, iba a estar con Reborn.

A solas.

No podía más de la emoción. Toco el timbre indicado e inmediatamente sonó un pitido, Tsuna empujo la puerta y entro al enorme hall revestido de mármol. Tomo el primer ascensor que vio y marco el piso veintisiete. Unos segundos después llego al piso indicado y cuando salió se sorprendió al ver solo un pequeño pasillo y una puerta.

Eso solo podía indicar que todo el piso era de Reborn.

Toco la puerta de madera tres veces y su profesor la abrió. Y por dios que estaba más bueno que comer pizza con la mano. Pantalones ajustados (que no dejaba nada a la imaginación), una remera negra marcando cada musculo de sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse mareado y bastante excitado. Definitivamente ese hombre parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

'_Tal vez esta no fue una buena idea' _pensó Tsuna.

"Pasa" dijo Reborn y se hizo a un lado.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"Por la cámara de seguridad" dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Espero que no hayas mentido con respecto a tu padre" puso una cara más seria.

Tsuna le había dicho que su padre volvía ese mismo día y que no quería verlo.

"Mi padre trabaja en el extranjero y vuelve a casa cada mmm… dos o tres años" Tsuna mando una interesada mirada al amplio departamento "Suele quedarse una semana como mucho"

"Tienes rencor contra tu padre" dedujo Reborn. Cerro la puerta y guio a Tsuna hacia el sofá de cuero.

"¿Té o café?"

"Té verde, si no es molestia" Tsuna saco los cuadernos de Algebra y los deposito sobre la mesa baja de vidrio. Mientras esperaba, Tsuna se puso a husmear por el lugar. No quería ser imprudente, así que solo miro. El comedor era amplio, tenía un toque moderno. La mayoría de los muebles eran blanco y negro, habia un amplio televisor frente a él, con estantes a cada lado llenos de películas. Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos y una suave brisa entraba a la estancia. El lugar era agradable a la vista, tal vez un poco frio. Su casa era mucho más cálida.

Reborn volvió al poco tiempo con el té y ambos se pusieron al día con la clase. Como siempre, fue bastante difícil concentrarse, pero lo logro ya que la mirada de aprobación de Reborn era mucho más satisfactoria que sus miradas de reproches.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de finalizar la tutoría llego. Hasta ese momento lo estaba haciendo bien, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo al ver que setenta de los cien ejercicios que le dio Reborn estaban bien.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana" empezó Reborn.

"Claro" ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Tsuna guardo sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de su tutor, lo ponía muy nervioso y no pudo evitar que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

Estaba un poco asustado. No lo entendía muy bien, pero esa penetrante mirada le hacía pensar que Reborn quería algo. No sabía lo que era y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo normal.

"Quieto" demando Reborn.

En ese momento Tsuna estaba por levantarse, pero volvió a su lugar cuando escucho al hombre mayor. Reborn camino a su alrededor, analizando la situación.

"Mirame" volvió a hablar Reborn.

'_Es muy alto' _pensó Tsuna desde su posición en el suelo, levanto la mirada e intento conectarla con los ojos negros de Reborn pero él, deliberadamente, aparto la mirada. Eso causo que Tsuna sintiera como su estómago daba un vuelco.

¿Lo había enojado de alguna forma? No lo podría saber, aunque quisiera, Reborn era muy astuto. Estaba seguro que el hombre podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos.

Reborn se sentó en el suelo, detrás de él y apoyo su espalda en el borde del sofá. Vio como Tsuna se tensaba, entonces le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza e inmediatamente vio como los tensos hombros del chico volvían a la normalidad. Siguió acariciándolo hasta que Tsuna se apoyó sobre su pecho. La diferencia muscular y la estatura eran muy notables.

Tsuna suspiro de satisfacción y Reborn sintió como su miembro reaccionaba ante los suspiros de Tsuna. Normalmente él tenía mucho más auto control, pero esta vez se le estaba yendo de las manos. Ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco. No era para menos, solo vasto un día con él para darse cuenta que era un sumiso. Y el dominante en él se regodeaba de satisfacción.

Cuando sintió como Tsuna se removía, decidió que era momento de avanzar un poco más. Acerco su boca hacia la oreja del chico y dio una suave lamida. Después mordisqueo el lóbulo, la carne se sentía suave entre sus dientes. Siguió más abajo, dando suaves besos por el cuello blanquecino y mordió el hombro de Tsuna, dejando una notable y enrojecida marca.

Para Tsuna, ese momento era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. Hasta ese momento no podía quejarse de nada. Desde el día que Reborn lo encontró masturbándose, el deseo sexual entre los dos era notablemente palpable o incluso lo fue mucho antes, no podía estar muy seguro, pero lo que sí sabía era que ese momento era inolvidable. Reborn está extrañamente complaciente y dulce.

Tsuna movió su trasero un poco más para atrás, buscando más de su contacto y ahí estaba, Reborn tenía una notable erección. Se sintió alagado.

Las manos de Reborn se posaron sobre su cintura y lo llevo más para él, presionando aún más contra su virilidad. Tsuna gimió de satisfacción e inconscientemente abrió sus piernas, su propia erección se sentía incomoda tras esas capas de tela.

Una mano de Reborn presionó su miembro y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era una mescla satisfactoria de dolor y placer. Eso le gustaba.

Y mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la ágil mano de Reborn liberara el miembro de Tsuna de su prisión.

Tsuna gimió más fuerte.

La fuerte (y mucho más grande que la suya) mano lo acarició suavemente, presionando la punta y esparciendo el pre semen por el resto de su miembro. Los besos en su cuello seguían y otra mano se coló debajo de su camisa, acariciando y pellizcando sus pezones.

"Ma-más … aah…fuer…te" dijo Tsuna entre jadeos.

Reborn entendió perfectamente. Bombeo más fuerte y más rápido. Presionando el glande cuando se daba cuenta que Tsuna estaba a punto de correrse. Lo torturo por mucho más tiempo. Minutos que parecieron eternas horas Hasta que por fin Reborn saco el pulgar del pequeño agujero en la punta de su miembro y un segundo después un chorro de semen salió disparado, manchando la mesita y el suelo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban ambos.

Reborn fue el primero en levantarse, fue al baño y agarro una toalla la mojo un poco y fue con Tsuna. Él seguía en la misma posición, esperándolo.

No podía negar que el chico era un encanto, definitivamente todos los genes de Nana estaban en él. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, muy poca diferencia en la estatura.

Reborn solo había visto al padre de Tsuna en fotos y podía decir que no tenían nada de parecido. Pero también podía entender por qué Tsuna se sentía tan atraído por él. Ambos (él y el padre de Tsuna) eran grandes, altos y fuertes. Tenían casi la misma edad… no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Tsuna buscaba en él el afecto de un padre, transformando su deseo de ser protegido en deseo sexual.

Y definitivamente él iba a aprovecharse de eso.

.

.

.

_**Huye**_

Tsuna empezó a correr, sus piernas le dolían, pero a él no le importo. Hace solo unos minutos se había peleado con su padre. Tsuna le recrimino por sus borracheras, por desaparecerse tanto tiempo y por hacer sufrir a su madre. La pelea fue demasiado fuerte, también estaba su madre que siempre le daba la razón a su padre. Antes de que la discusión pasara a un segundo nivel mucho más violento, Tsuna ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles, con solo una dirección en mente.

En muy poco tiempo llego al imponente edificio y toco, casi con desesperación, el timbre correspondiente a la casa de Reborn.

Deseaba tanto sentir su protección.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Reborn una vez Tsuna estuvo dentro del departamento.

El chico abraso a Reborn, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. No quería parecer más débil de lo que ya parece normalmente.

"Yo… me pelee con mi padre y …" Tsuna se separó un poco y lo miro. Una mirada triste. Si algo había aprendido todo este tiempo con Reborn es que cada vez que pone una cara de pena o tristeza, el hombre se ablanda un poco con él "¿puedo quedarme esta noche?" soltó, con la esperanza que no lo eche a patadas.

Reborn se tensó por un momento, pero después volvió a la normalidad y acepto que él se quede por esa noche.

Lo que excito a ambos, pero ninguno lo demostró.

.

.

.

_**Besos **_

Tsuna toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Reborn, ya era casi las doce de la noche y Reborn aún seguía metido ahí dentro. Lo preocupo un poco. Como nadie respondió Tsuna abrió un poco la puerta, sabía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su Tutor, pero aun así sentía un poco de curiosidad y también quería asegurarse que no le haya pasado nada malo, ya que en la cena estaba bastante tenso y distraído.

Cuando entro estaba casi oscuro, excepto por la luz que salía de la lámpara sobre el escritorio de madera. Dio un rápido vistazo, ese cuarto era bastante diferente al resto de la casa, pegaba más con una casa antigua que con un departamento moderno.

No tuvo que hacer una búsqueda muy amplia para toparse con Reborn. Estaba recostado sobre una silla grande, con un libro sobre su cabeza. Parecía dormido.

Tsuna se acercó despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido. El hombre parecía tener un sueño pacifico, pero esa no era forma de dormir. Así que primero le saco el libro de la cara, iba a despertarlo, pero entonces vio su rostro relajado y la respiración tranquila. Se veía tan malditamente sensual que no pudo evitar darle un beso. Sus labios se tocaron, Reborn se sentía cálido. El roce solo duro unos segundos y cuando estaba por separarse una mano paso por su cintura, metiéndose dentro del piyama que le había prestado Reborn. La mano acarició la tersa piel y los labios de Reborn demandaron un beso más salvaje. Inevitablemente Tsuna tuvo que abrir la boca y ambas lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza por el dominio. Gano Reborn comiéndose la boca de Tsuna y dejándolo casi sin aire.

Al final se separaron. Tsuna sentía sus labios hinchados.

"Me gusta mucho esta forma de despertarme" dijo Reborn mientras sonreía ante el rubor y la cara de pena de Tsuna.

Reborn siguió tocando, hasta llegar a su trasero y de un rápido movimiento hizo que Tsuna quedara sobre él.

"¿Seguimos?" pregunto Reborn y Tsuna no pudo decir no.

.

.

.

_**Caliente**_

Sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama de Reborn. Besándose y frotándo sus miembros. Tsuna se ruborizo mucho más al sentir cuán grande era Reborn. Mucho más que él.

"Tsuna, tus muñecas"

Tsuna se las mostro y Reborn las ato con su corbata, increíblemente a Tsuna no le dio miedo. Al contrario, sintió una extraña satisfacción y deseo renovado con una desesperante expectativa a lo podría llegar a suceder.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba con sus brazos alzados y atados sobre el respaldo de la cama y con las piernas abiertas, donde Reborn pasaba un extraño líquido. Entonces metió un dedo dentro de su pequeño agujero anal. Tsuna salto de la impresión y grito el nombre de su amante.

"Shh" Reborn lo miro y le demando que se callara. No era porque le gustaba escucharlo gemir, sino porque probablemente ese grito se escuchó en todo el edificio. Reborn metió otro dedo y Tsuna volvió a gritar. Era inevitable.

Reborn sabía que el chico iba a seguir gritando, por eso rápidamente fue a buscar una mordaza con una bola. Sonrió satisfecho al no escuchar ningún quejido de protesta, había acatado bien la orden del silencio, aun así, eso no le garantizaba que no grite aún más. Volvió con la mordaza y vio los ojos asombrados de Tsuna.

Pero también estaba expectante. Y eso le gustaba a Reborn, el chico no era de los que se asustaban fácil.

Metió la bolita roja en la boca de Tsuna y la ato detrás de su cabeza, asegurándose de no agarrar su cabello castaño.

Reborn volvió a lo que estaba. Metió los dedos dentro de la virgen entrada y con cuidado los iba moviendo, lento, tomándose su tiempo.

Cuando vio que estaba lo suficiente lubricado, acomodo su palpitante erección y la metió rápido, de un solo movimiento.

Tsuna salto de la impresión, el dolor lo estaba matando, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró. También ayudo las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba Reborn. Los movimientos del mayor eran constantes y certeros. Reborn había encontrado su punto G y lo estaba gozando tanto que no tardo en correrse.

"Dios… Tsuna… estas tan…" Reborn no pudo seguir, la presión lo estaba aniquilando. No tardó mucho en correrse también él.

"Creo…" empezó Reborn mientras lo desataba y le sacaba la mordaza "que voy conservaste…" y le dio un suave beso.

Fue lo último que escucho Tsuna antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

_**Extra**_

Había pasado varios meses desde que Reborn y Tsuna tenían una relación y por eso mismo era hora de anunciarles a los padres de Tsuna que estaban saliendo. Increíblemente Iemitsu y Reborn se llevaron mal desde que se vieron.

Iemitsu por celos y Reborn … bueno él no solía llevarse bien con nadie, así que el rubio no fue la excepción.

"Papá, mamá" empezó Tsuna, muy seguro de sí mismo "Reborn y yo estamos saliendo"

En ese momento Iemitu sintió como su corazón se paraba.

'_Así que esto es un paro cardiaco' _nunca en sus cuarenta y cuatro años de vida había sentido algo como eso.

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Fin.

**Nota final: **Espero que les haya gustado :)

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
